


Sweet Tooth

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2017 Figure Skating Grand Prix, Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom Sex, Coming In Pants, Have Some Plot, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: Kenjiro sticks up for his idol Yuuri, when he comes across the two Yuri's arguing, at the first round of the 2017 Grand Prix in Russia, and Yuri decides to take him down a peg, when they meet by chance later in the public bathroom.What starts off as bullying, ends up becoming the start of one of the strangest relationships either of them have ever had!!





	1. The Punk & The Pastry

**Author's Note:**

> I had the terrible urge to write this after watching episode 5 of Yuri on Ice, normally Yuri would be off limits since I won't usually pair an under-aged teen with someone significantly older, however Kenjiro is only a couple of years older than Yuri, and he is a total Cinnamon roll!! Also, this takes place the following year from the anime, meaning Yuri is 16 (age of consent in UK, and Japan), and Kenjiro is 18. Dedicated to Embracing Fujoshi & Rokkojok on the Yaoi Otaku Forum, who agreed with me that this pairing just absolutely had to happen!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is being deliberately obnoxious at the start of this, and ragging on Kenjiro for being small and cute like a girl; he's probably had similar things said to him in the past, when he was known as the 'Russian Fairy', and is just repeating the cycle. After watching Episode 8, when I saw the bit where JJ says 'Ladies First' to Yuri, I had a 'totally called that' moment, you can tell that it really pisses Yuri off... and we all know that when we are upset, hurt, or angry, we tend to lash out, and do or say the things that we ourselves find the most sensitive, that's why they call them vicious circles!!

It was perhaps a fated meeting... His idol Katsuki Yuuri had gained an automatic entry into the Grand Prix series this year, and Kenjiro had won the Japanese championships, and earned his own ticket to the competition, and he was quite possibly vibrating with the excitement of getting to skate on the same ice together once more.

That is why it was a shock when almost the first thing that Kenjiro saw, as he entered the changing room area, was his idol pinned to the wall by a young blond, the other Yuri, the Russian Punk, who wasn't even competing today!!

"Don't bully, Yuuri-sempai!!" Kenjiro pushed his way between the arguing pair, pressing a hand to each of their chests to keep them apart, though only the Russian pressed back. "Stay out of this!! Who the hell are you, anyway?!"

"Now, now, Yurio, be a good kitten, and sheath your claws... Kenjiro is Yuuri's kouhai, and this is the first year he's competing in the Grand Prix, so be nice!!" Viktor came up behind Yuri, and ruffled his hair affectionately. "That's not my name, Viktor!!" Yuri snapped back, but he reluctantly mumbled, "Good Luck", in Kenjiro's direction, then disappeared back to his seat in the stands.

\---------- @ ----------

Kenjiro had been feeling flushed ever since Yuuri had come over to congratulate him, when they'd both scored high enough to go through to the next round of the Grand Prix, and he'd come into the toilets to splash water on his face, and try to calm down. Kenjiro was just drying his face with the towel he'd brought with him, when he heard the click of one of the cubicle doors opening behind him. Before he could even look up to see who it was, his shoulder was grabbed, and Kenjiro was spun around, and slammed against the wall.

The towel had gone flying, and Kenjiro could now see who had attacked him, it was of course none other that Yuri Plisetsky... After all, who else but the Russian Punk would commit violence against another skater. If he wasn't careful, he was going to find himself barred from competing in the Grand Prix. Kenjiro had heard that he'd already received a warning during a competition earlier in the year!! "What are you doing? You're gonna get in trouble if you keep doing things like this!!"

Yuri gave a snort of laughter, "Are you gonna tell on me, little goody two shoes... Hmm?" Yuri had grown several inches in the last year, and his shoulders had started to fill out as puberty hit him hard, (no one was calling him the Russian Fairy any more); but this guy in front of him was shorter, and even slighter built than he had been last year, when he'd come up to the senior division, and yet he was supposedly older!! "I can't believe you're older than me, I mean, I was taller than you last year, and I hadn't even hit puberty properly then!!"

Kenjiro flushed almost as red as his fringe, but he snapped back, "I can't help being short, my whole family are short... but I REALLY am 18!! I'm going to University next year... and I can even legally buy porn!!" This was just too much for Yuri, and he cracked up laughing. Kenjiro started to struggle angrily, but even breathless with laughter, Yuri had no problem keeping him pinned against the wall, with just one hand on his chest. "Porn, huh?! I really can't see you being able to buy porn with how you look... maybe if you dressed up as a girl, you could get away with looking 18!! Hmm, maybe you're not really a guy at all... I guess I should check!!"

Yuri brought his other hand up to Kenjiro's chest, and pressed them against his chest, "Well you definitely don't have much up top, but you could be... What do they call it, panchira?" Yuri found Kenjiro's nipples through his thin costume, and pinched them hard, smirking when he let out a startled squeak. "I-I think, the term you are looking for is 'pettanko'... panchira are panty shots, and I've told you, I'm a boy... I mean, I'm a man!!"

Yuri braced his left forearm against the wall by Kenjiro's head, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Then, maybe you should show me your panties, Ken-chan". Yuri slid his right hand down Kenjiro's body to cup his crotch, the padding of his dance belt smoothed out any obvious bulges, so Yuri pressed firmly, and gave the lump he discovered a gentle squeeze. No one was more surprised than Yuri, when Kenjiro let out the most delightful moan at his touch. "Ngh-Ahh!" Kenjiro looked just as startled at his own response, and he slapped both hands over his mouth in shock.

The world seemed to stand still for a long moment, as Yuri and Kenjiro just stared frozen into each other's eyes, Yuri's hand still cupping the proof that Kenjiro despite his size, was most definitely male, and an easily aroused one at that!! Yuri watched with bated breath, as the black of Kenjiro's pupils, almost swallowed the chocolate brown of his irises, and he wondered if his own were doing the same. This had all started as a joke; he'd wanted to bully Kenjiro, since his 'good boy' attitude had pissed him off earlier, when he'd stuck up for that weak willed piglet Yuuri; but now everything had changed, and the mood was something else entirely!!

Yuri kept his eyes locked with Kenjiro's, as he started to explore the shape under his fingers, stroking and squeezing, it became firmer beneath his touch, as he teased Kenjiro to full arousal. Kenjiro was trembling, and letting out little breathy gasps from beneath the hands over his mouth, and when his eyes fluttered shut with a muffled throaty moan, Yuri's gaze was freed to wander down Kenjiro's body. His skin was flushed, and slightly sweaty, so that it almost looked like Kenjiro was glowing, and it did strange things to Yuri's body; sending shivers down his spine, his own blood heating, his cock twitching and hardening untouched in his jeans.

Yuri shifted his feet so that he was straddling Kenjiro's right leg, and let his weight fall forward so that he was pressed against his body, then he slid both hands around to grab Kenjiro's firm buttocks, and pulled him up onto his tiptoes, so that he could grind his thigh into his arousal, and thrust his own cock against Kenjiro's hip.

Kenjiro's eyes flew open with a sharp gasp, as he grabbed at Yuri's shoulders with both hands, and with his mouth now unrestrained, Yuri was treated to rhythmic moans from Kenjiro as he rode his thigh. As they rocked, and rutted together, Kenjiro got louder and louder, until the sound started to echo off the tiled walls of the bathroom, and Yuri covered his mouth with his own in an attempt to shut him up.

This was just sex, just two guys getting horny in a public bathroom, and then doing something about it. He was only kissing Kenjiro to prevent someone hearing them, and coming to investigate, so why the HELL was Yuri getting so into it... The kisses were wet and sloppy, since Kenjiro obviously didn't have much experience, but he more than made up for it with enthusiasm, and Yuri just couldn't stop!!

Kenjiro's hands had migrated into Yuri's hair, wrapping the shoulder length pale blond strands around his fingers, pulling Yuri's head down to his own, twisting and turning it to get the best angle, as their tongues tangled and thrust together, a mating dance that matched the quickening rhythm of their hips.

Normally, kissing was something Yuri avoided doing if at all possible, he thought swapping spit was utterly gross, and yet here he was panting hard into someone else's mouth. He hated it when anyone pulled his hair, even when it happened accidentally when it was being combed, and dressed before a competition, and yet it was him moaning hotly as Kenjiro pulled on his hair... Yuri was quite possibly going crazy with desire!!

Kenjiro suddenly pulled his head away from their intense kissing, throwing his head back, shuddering, and moaning, "Yuuurriii...!!" As he came, Kenjiro yanked Yuri's head down until it was pressed against his neck, and the frisson of pain, and hearing his name spoken in that tone of voice, kick started Yuri's own orgasm; and as he reached his peak, Yuri ravished the tender neck before him with sucking kisses, bites and licks.

As they came down from the pleasure of their orgasms, they realised that their limbs were entwined together, and with an increasingly awkward silence they separated themselves. Kenjiro dropped his leg from where it had embarrassingly ended up hooked over Yuri's hip, and Yuri released Kenjiro's ass so that he could stand properly on his feet again, and finally Kenjiro's fingers were untangled from Yuri's hair.

"Ah, you should go get changed... Um, before your cum soaks through the padding of your dance belt, and stains your costume." Kenjiro blushed, and nodded, then pointed to the spreading wet spot in Yuri's jeans, "What about you? You weren't actually competing today, so you probably don't have a change of clothes with you".

"No problem, I'll just tie my sweatshirt around my waist to cover the wet patch". Kenjiro nodded again, and started to leave; then suddenly he turned back, went up on tiptoe, and kissed Yuri chastely on the cheek. "Um, I'll see you at the next round, maybe?" Yuri nodded in return, and he could actually feel his cheeks getting hotter... he didn't fucking blush!! "Yeah, until next time!!" Damn It, he was blushing!!

After Kenjiro left, Yuri nipped back into the toilet cubicle, and cleaned the worst of the cum from his underwear, then he took off his jacket and sweatshirt, untucked his T-shirt, and arranged the sweatshirt around his waist so it hid the damp patch in his jeans, then put his jacket back on... Thank god he hadn't got out of the habit of wearing layers!!

As Yuri exited the bathroom, he was shocked to find Viktor leaning casually against the wall waiting for him, "Yuri, did you have fun?!" Viktor had an evil glint in his eye. "I've no idea what you're talking about Vitya". Viktor took in Yuri's untidy hair, and rumpled clothing, "Really, then you don't know anything about why Kenjiro ran out of there just before you?! Looking all flushed, and well fucked, with a very obvious love bite on his neck, which by the way, definitely wasn't there earlier!!" Yuri deliberately looked Viktor straight in the eye, and then repeated very calmly, "I have _absolutely_ no idea what you're talking about".

"Cute little Japanese cinnamon rolls taste the best, Yuri!! Make sure you eat him all up next time!! The Punk, and the Pastry... Ha, ha, ha." Yuri glared at the older man, "You're disgusting Viktor, you know that!! Like you can talk when you're the Big Bad Wolf, who regularly eats Pork in the Onsen!!" Viktor narrowed his eyes, and looked serious, "Yet, you're the one who had sex in the public bathroom of a packed venue, where anyone could have walked in... You're lucky it was me who saw you two, so wrapped up in each other that you didn't even hear me come in, and even when I went back outside, the noises you made when you came could be clearly heard".

Yuri gritted his teeth, "Shut up, Viktor!! Just keep quiet about this, or I swear I'll kill you, and they'll never find the body!!" Viktor gave him a sunny smile in return, and mimed turning a key in a lock over his mouth, "Your secret is safe with me... and you can always come to me for advice on sex, and stuff". Yuri looked horrified, " That... Will... Never... Ever... Happen!! Good Bye, Viktor!!" Viktor watched Yuri stalk sullenly off, and let out a snort of laughter once Yuri was out of earshot.. Teenagers were just so full of themselves... he'd probably been just as arrogant when he'd been that age. Now Viktor could go get his own cute little cinnamon roll, after all the competition was over, and so he could have his cake, and eat it too!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just about managed to post this last night before crashing out like a light!! LOL So, I'm checking this now since there are a couple of things I noticed I didn't do, and I did some last minute editing, like fixing some spelling mistakes, and changing a word here and there!! I know I should be updating 'The Russian Perspective', and I haven't updated it for a fortnight, but I have not been idle... I've drawn [two pieces](http://redhotwords.kinky-blogging.com/?p=247) of [Victor fanart](http://redhotwords.kinky-blogging.com/?p=230) for the [PDF version on my website](http://redhotwords.kinky-blogging.com/?p=159), plus I made a [Yuuri animation](http://redhotwords.kinky-blogging.com/?p=249), and there's a [Yuuri Dancing WIP](http://redhotwords.kinky-blogging.com/?p=228) which is going to be part of a bigger piece, and then I wrote this!! XD
> 
> Please go and take a look at my website, I've been working quite hard on it recently, since I've been having trouble accessing Tumblr... I keep getting a Privacy Certificate error!! X( Anyone can post a comment, though I do moderate them since I get spam messages... it would be nice if I could have a proper comment I can reply to!! Check out the [Yuri!!! on ICE episode reviews](http://redhotwords.kinky-blogging.com/category/reviews/) if you want to fangirl with me!! (I even have a cute countdown to the next episode!!)


	2. Punk, Or Puff Pastry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Kenjiro's POV of the bathroom incident, since it was mostly from Yuuri's POV, we'll also get to see Kenjiro's meeting with Victor outside afterwards.

Kenjiro had sadly found himself 'wall slammed' on more than one occasion, repeatedly in fact. However, after the first time back in Junior High, his older brother, med student wannabe that he'd been, had taught him all the human bodies vulnerable points... the ones that only need a little pinch, poke or twist to be very painful, but not cause permanent damage.

So he really hadn't been too bothered by Yuri. Yes, he was being obnoxious, and aggressive, but the look in his eyes was completely different from the usual pervert. If he had to put a name to it, Yuri looked vulnerable... like he was somehow revealing something very personal beneath the bluster. Thinking about what Yuri was saying, what he was doing, coming from a young man who, up until last year, had been nicknamed 'The Russian Fairy', Kenjiro could make some conclusions.

That didn't mean that he wasn't annoyed with him, in fact Kenjiro was pissed at Yuri, and when he'd burst out laughing at him, Kenjiro had struggled against the hand on his chest pinning him to the wall, and had come very close to kicking him in the shin... but then he'd seen the look on Yuri's face... he'd looked happy, relaxed, like the tension in him had just melted away; he actually looked cute, and attractive, and suddenly Kenjiro had butterflies in his belly, little tickles of sensation that felt good, but were also a bit scary at the same time.

Then that little bastard Yuri pinched his nipples, and it felt really good, so good that Kenjiro couldn't stop the squeak that escaped his lips, as the butterflies turned to electric tingles, that zinged right to his groin. Kenjiro made a stupid comment about mixing up panchira with pettanko, cause he was flustered as hell; and why did he think it was even a good idea to mention the word 'panties' in front of a teenage boy, it was asking for trouble, which of course he got!!

Yuri slid his hand down Kenjiro's body to press against his groin, and then for the love of any god out there, he squeezed it, and Kenjiro was helpless to stop the moan that wrenched itself out of him. He slapped both hands over his mouth, but it was far too late, Kenjiro's eyes locked with Yuri's, and he watched as the realisation that Kenjiro was aroused, dawned on Yuri. Kenjiro could only wait to be punched, and yet the moment stretched out like that toffee that you get at festivals... and he watched as Yuri's icy blue gaze thawed into a spring sky, then darkened further into a hot summer's evening... so maybe he wasn't going to get punched after all!!

Kenjiro's gaze was trapped by Yuri's, as his fingers started to explore Kenjiro's shape beneath his dance belt. Kenjiro trembled and gasped as he was stroked and squeezed, until he was as hard as he had ever been in his life. Desperately, Kenjiro pressed his hands harder over his mouth, and screwed his eyes shut, but a throaty moan still escaped, when his erection started to throb in time with his rapid heartbeat.

Kenjiro heard Yuri let out a hum of satisfaction that sounded almost like a cat's purr, as he moved and pressed himself against Kenjiro, and he could feel that Yuri was just as hard as he was. Yuri slid his hands under Kenjiro's buttocks, and he found his back sliding up the slick tile wall, until his feet were barely touching the floor, and he was riding Yuri's thigh, as Yuri rutted against his hip.

Kenjiro's eyes flew open with a sharp gasp, as he grabbed at Yuri's shoulders with both hands; he lifted his free leg, and wrapped it around Yuri's hip, braced his shoulders against the wall, and arched his back into Yuri's rhythm. A sensual counterpoint, like two opposing tides crashing together into a crescendo of vocalisations, only silenced by Yuri covered his mouth with his own.

Kenjiro's hands migrated into Yuri's hair, wrapping the shoulder length pale blond strands around his fingers, pulling Yuri's head down to his own, twisting and turning it to get the best angle, as their tongues tangled and thrust together, a mating dance that matched the quickening rhythm of their hips.

Despite his looks Kenjiro wasn't entirely innocent, he'd kissed a few girls, even with tongue a couple of times, but this was something different, wet and messy, and so much more real... and Yuri  panted into Kenjiro's mouth, and made the cutest sounds when his hair was tugged gently; it drove Kenjiro crazy, and he couldn't get enough of it!!

Kenjiro suddenly pulled his head away from their intense kissing, throwing his head back, shuddering, and moaning, "Yuuurriii...!!" As he came, Kenjiro yanked Yuri's head down until it was pressed against his neck, and his pleasure was prolonged as Yuri ravished his neck with sucking kisses, bites and licks; and Kenjiro felt like he could have almost cum again, at the spike of pleasure that shot through him, as he felt Yuri shudder though his own climax pressed against him.

As they came down from the pleasure of their orgasms, they realised that their limbs were entwined together, and with an increasingly awkward silence they separated themselves. Kenjiro dropped his leg down from where it had embarrassingly ended up hooked over Yuri's hip, and Yuri released Kenjiro's ass so that he could stand properly on his feet again, and finally Kenjiro's fingers were untangled from Yuri's hair.

"Ah, you should go get changed... Um, before your cum soaks through the padding of your dance belt, and stains your costume." Kenjiro blushed, and nodded, then pointed to the spreading wet spot in Yuri's jeans, "What about you? You weren't actually competing today, so you probably don't have a change of clothes with you".

"No problem, I'll just tie my sweatshirt around my waist to cover the wet patch". Kenjiro nodded again, and started to leave; then he changed his mind and turned back, went up on tiptoe, and kissed Yuri chastely on the cheek. "Um, I'll see you at the next round, maybe?" Yuri nodded in return, and Kenjiro was treated to the highly unusual, (and totally cute), sight of Yuri Plisetsky blushing, "Yeah, until next time."

As Kenjiro turned the corner of the corridor outside the bathroom, he found himself running smack into the chest of someone coming from the opposite direction. Large cool hands grabbed hold of him as he bounced backwards, and stopped him falling, and looking up Kenjiro found himself staring Viktor Nikiforov in the eye. "Ah, Kenjiro isn't it? I'm looking for the Russian Yuri... Have you seen him?"

Kenjiro eyed the slow smile Viktor was giving him, that looked like a knowing smirk whichever way he looked at it, but it wasn't in his nature to lie, so he truthfully said, "Um, I saw him in the bathroom back there." Viktor nodded, and the smile widened, "I hope he wasn't being a bad boy..." Kenjiro had the horrid suspicion that Viktor knew something. "No, I've kinda figured out that he's all bark, and no bite." Kenjiro watched Viktor's eyes flick to his neck, to a spot that Kenjiro was becoming aware of, one which tingled and ached slightly, and unconsciously Kenjiro's hand fluttered up to touch it. "Hmm, yeah... Yuri is a real pussycat... Just make sure he doesn't think you're Tweety Pie, and try to eat you whole."

Kenjiro could feel the blush burning his cheeks, and he mumbled, "I really don't think you need to worry about that." Viktor cocked his head to one side, and Kenjiro could feel that he was being assessed. "If you say so... It would be nice if you could be friends with Yuri, he's so serious... I think Yuuri is the closest thing he has to a friend his own age, and he's 8 years older." Kenjiro swallowed hard, and decided to take the plunge, "I think we got a lot closer today, and I don't intend to let things end here. With social media, it won't matter that he's here in Russia, and I'm in Japan!!" Viktor clasped his shoulder, and gave it a squeeze, "Then, I wish you luck." Kenjiro nodded a bow politely in response, and ran off to get changed.

As he was getting changed Kenjiro had his phone in one hand, and was pulling on clothes with the other, searching for Yuri Plisetsky on all his social media accounts, and either following, or sending friends requests. Surprisingly, Kenjiro managed to get changed without seeing his Coach at all, and he was just going in search of her, when Yuuri rushed up to him, "You have to come quickly, Kanako-san suddenly went very pale, and collapsed whilst she was talking to me, and they're talking about sending for an ambulance!!"

Kenjiro felt more than slightly numb, everyone's voices kept fading out, and he really needed to concentrate because it was important, but all he could see was his coach as white as a sheet, wrapped in a blanket and strapped to a gurney, being taken in an amulance to god knows where!! Viktor had translated for the ambulance crew, and he was talking with Yuuri-sempai over his head, bits and pieces of the conversation filtered into his conciousness, "Sudden drop in blood pressure... dangerous in her condition... taking her to hospital for observation."

The sudden bang of a door slamming open startled Kenjiro back to reality, as Yuri came careening into the entrance hall of the stadium. As Yuri came to a halt, panting in front of Kenjiro, he felt the tears start to well up in his eyes.

Yuri  was bent over desperately trying to catch his breath after running back to the stadium; a phone call from Viktor had informed him that his new friend had an emergency, and needed him; and Yuri hadn't even thought twice about it, he'd just returned as fast as he could. As Kenjiro started to quietly sob, Yuri pulled him into a hug, rocking him, and murmuring soothing things in Russian, not caring that Kenjiro had a death grip on the back of his jacket, or that the front was getting soaked with tears and snot.

Yuuri looked shocked at Yuri's reaction, not because it seemed so out of character for the Russian Punk, since Yuuri knew better than most, that Yuri was actually quite kind hearted beneath his bluster, what you might call a tsundere... but because as far as he knew they'd barely met, and only exchanged a couple of awkward words at that. "Viktor, when did they get so close?" Viktor took in the endearing sight, "Things happened earlier, and I guess they got close then... I never dreamed that Yuri would get attached so quickly... I mean I'd hoped it would turn out that way, but... I guess we'll need a taxi for four to the hospital."

Yuri looked up at that, "You got that right!!" Yuri wasn't entirely sure _why_ he'd ran back here; or _why_ his chest hurt holding a weeping Kenjiro; or _why_ he was so glad that Kenjiro didn't actually understand Russian, because the things he was coming out with, would normally make him _cringe_ at the over-sentimentality; but he _was_ here, and he wasn't leaving now.

Yuri had been waiting at the bus stop to go to his Grandpa's, he'd been surfing the web on his phone, looking up video of previous performances of a certain Kenjiro Minami online, and being ridiculously pleased when he'd received the follows, and friend requests from said skater. He'd been in the process of accepting the social media requests, when he'd received the phone call from Viktor. Yuri'd gone cold, and felt like he couldn't breath, when he'd heard the word 'ambulance', but the band around his chest had loosened when he'd realised that it wasn't for Kenjiro, but for his coach... however, that hadn't stopped him from sprinting over a mile back to the stadium at top speed.

As the taxi pulled up to take them to the hospital, Viktor got in the front, and the rest got in the back, with Kenjiro protectively in the middle. Now was not the time, but a small part of Yuri's heart still rejoiced when Kenjiro's hand fumbled to take his own, and if it felt like his heart almost skipped a beat, when Kenjiro snuggled up to him, and leaned his head against Yuri's shoulder, then he certainly wasn't going to tell anyone.

**\---------- To Be Continued ----------**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, I'd always intended to write both sides of the bathroom scene, since it was so awkward when I tried to keep swapping perspectives, Chapter 1 is mostly from Yuri's POV, and Chapter 2 is mostly Kenjiro's... and a huge piece of plot right at the end!! XD
> 
> I kinda have the main storyline plotted out in my head, so you will have to excuse me... the title of Chapter 3 is 'Hospital Food Sucks!!', and I've completed the illustration for Chapter 1 & 2 'Kabe-don', hope you guys like it!! Now I REALLY need to go update 'The Russian Perspective'!!


End file.
